


and i shiver when i see the falling snow

by SamiraScamander



Series: what could happen in s4 [1]
Category: Absentia (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow, Winter, bc i will only accept happiness for them, have a cute date in the snow babies <3, set in early S4, they suffer so much in the show anyway ajsj, they're going on happy little dates, what i think s4 could be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: “What were you thinking about?”She blushed.“To be honest, I was thinking about how handsome you look like this, all wrapped up in your scarf and coat with the snow behind you. Kinda suits you”, Emily smirked.
Relationships: Emily Byrne/Cal Isaac
Series: what could happen in s4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132334
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	and i shiver when i see the falling snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_tallest_tiptoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_tallest_tiptoes/gifts).



> ash (and ellie) this is for you. but especially for ash bc i mentioned their black hats one (1) time skadka.  
> Enjoy!!

Emily looks around. The world looks beautiful, all covered in white. She always liked snow for its purity, for its innocence. She spent a lot of time in the woods after the snow fell that first winter after she was rescued. To her, the term resurrection fit better. It felt like a miracle, that she was still alive, a miracle that she was just going to be back in her life like nothing changed. It's not like her life stayed the same, because a lot did change over the years, but the fact that she could be taken from her life and forced into a new existence just as easily as she could be taken out of it and still remained alive. Technically able to slip back into everyday life like nothing happened to her.

To put it shortly, she always loved snow, even as a kid. Jack and her would wake up and throw themselves in the snow before they were even fully awake. They weren’t particularly close as children, but that was one of the few things connecting them back then. Their parents laughed at seeing them completely frozen with clothes wet from the snow before breakfast, but loved it anyway. Helen used to prepare hot chocolate for them while Warren got them dry clothes and towels. It’s a memory Emily looks back on with a smile.

She saw Cal in the distance, already waiting for her, and walks faster. Since Nick and Flynn were both considered dead, she found herself with a lot of free time on her hands. A large amount of that time was spent with Cal. They met up for films, drinks, to hang out together, to see some concert they know the other was dying to see. Specifically, they did that just last week. He took her to see some local rock band at an old barn, and it was amazing. She recalls how he looked at her, with the ever-present love in his eyes and a smile on his lips, and how she wanted to kiss him right there and then. They haven’t been calling them dates, but they both know that’s what their little outings were. She’s never been more comfortable with another person than with Cal.

“Hey.”, Cal greeted her.

“Hey.”, she smiled.

Smiling was never something she did frequently except around Flynn, but Cal has been coaxing it out of her more often lately and Emily can’t say she minds.

“What have you planned for today?”

“I thought we could check out this café I recently discovered. It’s near my apartment, so we could spend the evening there afterwards if you’d like.”, he suggested.

“Sounds good”

They were walking out of the park they met in, towards the café when Emily looked over to him. Nick has been pretty, but plain, boring later on, but Cal… he was handsome. He looked especially dashing in this dark blue, almost black coat and black beanie. It’s one she’s seen already, remembers it all too well where she’s seen this particular beanie before. A little over a year ago, when they were trying to find Nick and trying to bring him home in Austria, where they first acted on their feelings and desires. Emily is all too happy to add another good memory to it.

“What do you think?”

“What?”, she looked at him questionably.

He just chuckled and squeezed her hand.

Cal’s giving her these _looks_ , lets his unfiltered, pure love show in his eyes, and damn, she really should have figured it out earlier. However, she was focused on everything going on around her instead of how her new partner at work looked at her and didn’t pay attention to it. Once she did however, Emily noticed that he looked at her with the same look of adoration as she looked at him.

“What were you thinking about?”

She blushed.

“To be honest, I was thinking about how handsome you look like this, all wrapped up in your scarf and coat with the snow behind you. Kinda suits you”, Emily smirked.

“Does it?”, he raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”, she answered and bit her lip.

He takes her hand and kisses it before returning it to the intertwined position they were in before.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
